1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to book supporting assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new page manipulating book support for supporting a piece of reading material and further selectively maneuvering the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of book supporting assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, book supporting assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 4,121,361; U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,969; U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,530; U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,154; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 275,402; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,675.
In these respects, the page manipulating book support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a piece of reading material and further selectively maneuvering the same.